X-Men (X-Men: Evolution)
| form = | xme = all | other = MAU }} :X-Men are from the Non MAU series . X-Men are a group of s formed under the leadership of . The group later formed the offshoot team the . Members * - Also a teacher. * - Member of New Mutants * - Member of New Mutants * - Formed the group. * - Team leader of the group. Recruited by Xavier at a very early age and looked at as the most mature of any of the young X-Men. Developed a relationship with fellow X-Man and long time friend Jean Grey. * - Team leader of the New Mutants. * * - Member of New Mutants * - Member of New Mutants * * - Previously a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, she was tricked by Mystique into believing the X-Men were trying to kill her. * - Joined the team the day after developing her powers. She began a relationship with Brotherhood member Lance Alvers and frequently broke it off before deciding to stay with him. * - Also a teacher. * - Member of New Mutants * - Also a teacher. Former Members * - Member of New Mutants. Left to join the . * - Member of New Mutants. Got taken home by her parents after the exsposure of mutants. * - Member of New Mutants. Got taken home by her parents after the exsposure of mutants. * - Left to join the when his powers evolved beyond looking like a normal human being. * - Member of New Mutants. Got taken home by her parents after the exsposure of mutants. History Charles Xavier founded the X-Men, Wolverine and Storm were the first members to join. He also enlisted Scott Summers and Jean Grey while the two were small children. Kurt Wagner joined the team after his demonic appearance continued to make him insecure about himself. He was in the mansion when a mutant named Todd Tolansky, going by the codename Toad, was being tested by Storm. Nightcrawler and Toad traded insults and Toad chased Nightcrawler into the Danger Room. The two were saved by Scott Summers and Jean Grey. After this, Toad rejected joining the X-Men and left the mansion. Kitty Pryde joined the X-Men shortly after she discovered her powers and after saving her parents and Jean Grey from a mutant named Lance Alvers. Lance tried to persuade her into letting him teach her how to use her powers. However, she soon discovered he only wanted to use her powers for his own personal gain. After Kitty tried to stop him and her parents found the two, Kitty was almost taken away by Lance before using her powers to escape his grip. Evan Daniels was the next to join the team, however, unlike the previous two members, he had his abilities for a while before his aunt deemed him to not be able to control his powers. The first example of him not knowing how to use his powers came when his aunt Storm was talking to him in a locker room and he accidentally shot out several spikes, damaging most, if not all the lockers and proving to Storm that he needed to learn. Rogue, a former member of the Brotherhood, joined the X-Men when she was saved by them. With six young X-Men on his team, Charles Xavier's X-Men fought against the Brotherhood frequently. These battles included holding off the Brotherhood in order for one of their members to return and finding Nightcrawler's real mother. The two teams teamed up occasionally, such as when they banded together to save both Professor X and Mystique from the Juggernaut. The two teams were pitted against each other by Magneto to determine who he would want in his "new world". Surprisingly, the X-Men and Brotherhood members who'd won their battles, turned out to be fairly even. Magneto did not like this, imprisoning the X-Men who had won their battles in a form of stasis, such as Storm, Jean Grey and Rogue. After Asteroid M was destroyed, one of the X-Men, Scott, apologized for believing in Magneto. The team's roster was extended with the introduction of the New Mutants, a group of neophyte kids in training to become X-Men. The six original X-Men kids were made instructors and were often seen teaching and grading the New Mutants. The X-Men's ranks were bolstered by the arrival of Beast after his mutation. Several X-Men were mind controlled by Mesmero, a mutant with powers to enslave others. He took control of Spyke, Kitty, Jean and Nightcrawler and forced them to steal several forms of jewelry. His actions caused the uncontrolled X-Men to have to fight their controlled teammates while Xavier went to confront him. Xavier had a mind to mind battle with Mesmero, at first he appeared to be winning. However, Mesmero's powers were very advanced, much like Xavier. Mesmero managed to escape. The X-Men were defeated by Scarlet Witch and because of this, Charles Xavier chose to recruit the Brotherhood to defeat Magneto, a decision not widely liked. The X-Men and Brotherhood teamed up and battled Magneto's Acolytes After Magneto was presumed dead and some of the mutants on both teams were captured, the remaining X-Men and Brotherhood members meet up with Cyclops and the New Mutants at the ruins of the destroyed mansion. The X-Men and Brotherhood were on the run from the government until Cyclops, Jean, Spyke, Kitty, Rogue, Nightcrawler and New Mutant Bobby defeated Juggernaut and prevented him from destroying a dam on live television. The kids later found Xavier and were allowed to go back to school. The young X-Men were harassed by several different bullies at the school, most notably Duncan Matthews. Scott, Rogue, Kitty and Spyke were forced to fight Duncan and Brotherhood members Toad, Avalanche and Blob. Their fight saved the school and made it clear that there were good mutants in the world. Shortly after this, Spyke left the X-Men, due to his powers making him give off an appearance unsightly for the surface world. He joined the Morlocks. The X-Men were forced to take down one of their own when Rogue's powers got out of control, due to her absorbing so many powers and personalities. After she was defeated, fellow X-Man Wolverine looked after her. Rouge was used by Mesmero to gain the powers of every member of the X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes. At that same time, Scott and Jean graduation from high school was interrupted by members of the Acolytes. The X-Men and Acolytes went to find Rogue, succeeded in doing so and were all defeated very easily be Apocalypse. The X-Men's members Storm and Xavier were turned into Horsemen of Apocalypse. They were joined by Magneto and Mystique. The X-Men teamed up with Brotherhood member Scarlet Witch and a few other mutants, such as Boom Boom and Colossus to confront Apocalypse. After Apocalypse was defeated, Xavier told the X-Men, along with the Brotherhood, about several futuristic visions he saw. Background In the Comics The original team consisted of Angel, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, and Iceman. Though many started off as teenagers, the main group of X-Men seen in the series are adults. In fact, there is a love triangle between Jean, Scott, and Logan. But since the two were made into teenagers, the love triangle moved from Logan to a high school jock. Colossus, Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Gambit, and Angel joined the team. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *X-Men (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *X-Men (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: EvolutionCategory:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution)Category:Hero Teams (X-Men: Evolution)Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution)